Tōtsuki Academy Alumni
'''Tōtsuki Academy Alumni' (遠月學園卒業生 Tōtsuki Gakuen Tsugyōsei) is a group of former Tōtsuki Culinary Academy excel students whom graduated from the prestigious culinary academy. They are now-graduated professionals who were once claimed as having highly professional skills in cooking and genius creativity which made them legends by most veteran students and lecturers alike. Due to only merely 1% of the entire students that graduated from the academy legitimately, only few of these students would join the legends based their past amazing accomplishments (mostly through Shokugeki, Main Tournament and etc.). Some of these legends are even were one of the former members of the Elite 10 in their time and generation. Plot Formation Little known about this group yet. While graduation from the prestige school, most of these legend would either having their own business outside the Tootsuki Grounds, or being the part of the Tootsuki Cooperation staff to expand the Tootsuki name not just in Japan, but also through around the world. Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud Main Article:[[Yukihira Shinomiya ''Shokugeki Feud Tale]]'' The feud could be told in generations which Soma's suicidal yet daring Shokugeki challenge against Shinomiya became infamous in the academy history. It all began when Shinomiya judged blindly about Megumi's dish which Shinomiya claimed that only the dish with original recipe without a slightest change is considered as passing dish. To protect her friend from an ridicule comment, Soma stood up and speak up his disagreement to Shinomiya, which made all the frighten student shocked over his brave confrontation against the legend. Shinomiya breaks his rage as Soma's "disrespect" over him as . The two would at each other throats until Megumi halt Soma from doing further damage by allowing. Megumi's fake smile however, would make the Yukihira Genius even daring as he is not going to forgive Shinomiya Role Though the roles weren't entire specific due to they, no longer presented in the academy, it is believed that these legends would became a prime model for the student of the academy who pursue their dream to became the best chef in the world. Their past amazing accomplishments and incredible Shokugeki victories are so legendary that most of these legend are the academy student's unrivaled idol and, if possible, future endeavors in their future careers. Unlike the other clubs which is available in the academy, these alumnus didn't have any clubs as the vast majority of the legends, with their position are as prestige with the Elite Ten Council, did not attend the school since all of them are graduated from their former academy and have their career until they are summoned by the academy lecturers or high profile personnel from the Tōtsuki Group. It is because of their uncanny skills as well as their unrivaled creativity and innovations, many students admired them as the first line of the Japanese pride in the culinary world. Notable members Trivia *Jōichirō Yukihira does not count as an alumni. This has been confirmed when the latter stated that he did not graduate from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.Shoukgeki no Soma chapter 41, page 13 References Navigation Category:Group Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni